


All My Hope

by Time2dancecpj



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Murphy siblings, baby murphy fluff, enjoy, i really need some nice murphy sibling content, larry and cynthia are nice, so this has been made, with an angst ending so be careful, yeah - Freeform, zoe and connor are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time2dancecpj/pseuds/Time2dancecpj
Summary: “Mom! Can Connor and I climb the tree?” Zoe yelled while they were unpacking the car.“Sure, sweetheart! Just don’t go breaking any bones!”Connor and Zoe laughed at the comment before using their tiny limbs to scale up the tree. “I bet,” Connor said, “if we get all the way to the top, we can touch the sun.”Zoe gasped. “Can we really?”“Why not?” Connor smiled.





	All My Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few warnings (for the end):  
> \- Pills  
> \- Suicidal Intentions/Implied
> 
> Other than that, enjoy this little bit of Murphy sibling fluff!

“Should I wear the blue ones or the red ones?”

“Definitely red. They’ll match the apples.”

Zoe giggled and let Connor finish up her pigtail braids, tying them with red hair ties. She shook her head when he was finished, letting them smack her tiny face. “Thanks, Connor!”

Connor smiled and hopped off her bed. “No problem, Zo. Ready to go? I think dad is letting us use the kite today,” he said and held out his hand. Zoe nodded and clasped her hand onto his. She skipped out her door and down the stairs with him. When they got to the kitchen, they saw their mom packing up food for their trip. “Hey, mom! Check out Zoe’s hair! Didn’t I do good?”

Their mom looked down from her bag and smiled at her children. “Oh, you did a wonderful job, sweetie! You’re just a little cosmetologist, aren’t you?”

The siblings cocked their heads in confusion. “A closet-la-la-gist?” Zoe asked.

Cynthia laughed and bent down to their level. “No, sweetheart. A cosmetologist. It’s a person who’s really good at doing hair and makeup and nails.”

Zoe gasped, widening her eyes. “That’s Connor! He can do all that stuff,” she yelled. She turned to her brother, jumping from excitement. “Connor, you’re a closet-la-la-gist!”

Connor laughed and jumped with his little sister. “I am! I am! I am!”

Cynthia smiled and stood back up, grabbing the bag off the counter. “Are you little dorks ready to go?”

The pair nodded and ran out to the garage where their dad was packing up the car. They went over to him and tackled him in a hug. Larry laughed. “Hey, munchkins! You guys ready?”

“Dad, dad guess what?!” Connor said, hugging his dad’s leg. “I’m gonna be a colossal-tall-a-gist!”

Larry smiled and patted his head. “Good for you, Con-Man,” he said, a bit of his enthusiasm from before fading away. “And what about you, Zoe-Bug? What’re you gonna be?”

“I’m gonna be the person Connor does his closet-la-la-gist-y for,” Zoe laughed, holding onto his other leg. “Right, Connor?”

Her brother nodded. “Yeah! I already do Zoe’s hair and nails! I just have to have some of moms makeup.”

Cynthia rolled her eyes at the comment. “You wont be touching any of my makeup anytime soon, I’ll tell you that,” she laughed. “Alright you two. Off your dad and into the car. We’ve got an orchard to get to.”

The siblings nodded and did as their mom said. Once they got to the orchard, Connor unbuckled his seatbelt, helped Zoe with hers, and hopped out of the car. The two raced towards their usual apple tree spot, giggling all the way. 

“Mom! Can Connor and I climb the tree?” Zoe yelled while they were unpacking the car.

“Sure, sweetheart! Just don’t go breaking any bones!”

Connor and Zoe laughed at the comment before using their tiny limbs to scale up the tree. “I bet,” Connor said, “if we get all the way to the top, we can touch the sun.”

Zoe gasped. “Can we really?”

“Why not?” Connor smiled. When they made it to the top, the boy sighed. “Crap! It’s not tall enough!”

“Connor! Watch your language,” Larry called out as they set they stuff down beneath the tree. “And get back down here. It’s lunch time.”

Upon hearing that it was time for food, the siblings scrambled down the tree. They plopped onto the ground and grabbed one of the sandwiches their mom had made them. Finishing off their lunches, Cynthia spoke up. “Sweethearts, your dad and I have a present for you.”

Larry reached into their picnic basket and pulled out a small kite. “Be careful with it, okay?”

The siblings nodded, grabbed the kite, gave their thanks, and ran off to the open field. They took the kite out of its package, giggling as they did so. Connor grabbed the kite’s string in order to fly it. He licked his finger and held it in the air to test the wind. He wasn’t quite sure what he was looking for, but he had seen people do it on T.V. bunches of times.

“I hope this works,” Connor mumbled, clutching the kite rope tighter in his small hands.

“Don’t worry, Connor!” Zoe giggled and ran over to grab the kite. She held it above her head. “I’ve got you!”

Connor smiled. “Alright, Zo! All my hope is pinned on you, then!” With a laugh, he started running. “All my hope is pinned on you, Zoe!” Connor yelled over the sound of wind rushing through his ears.

_All my hope is just pinned on Zoe_

Connor read over the line more times than he could care to remember. He folded the paper back up and stuffed it in his pocket, relaxing into the cool metal of the bench behind him. He gently pulled out his bottle of pills as the flashbacks of their kite filled his mind. 

He tried not to think about how happy he was, how happy they both were, back then as he unscrewed the cap. Connor tried not to think about how they would laugh, saying one day he would be Zoe’s cosmetologist as he poured an enormous amount of pills into his hand. He tried not to think about how the two of them climbed the apple tree in hopes of touching the sun as he threw his head back and swallowed every last pill.

Connor couldn’t help but think about when all his hope was pinned on Zoe as he fell limp against the bench, the now empty bottle rolling out of his slim fingers and onto the soft gross beneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the ending.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @i-also-miss-our-talks


End file.
